Field
This application relates to climate control, and more specifically, to climate controlled beds (e.g., adjustable beds, stationary beds, etc.) assemblies and other seating assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Temperature-conditioned and/or ambient air for environmental control of living or working space is typically provided to relatively extensive areas, such as entire buildings, selected offices, suites of rooms within a building or the like. In the case of enclosed areas, such as homes, offices, libraries and the like, the interior space is typically cooled or heated as a unit. There are many situations, however, in which more selective or restrictive air temperature modification is desirable. For example, it is often desirable to provide an individualized climate control for a bed or other seating device so that desired heating or cooling can be achieved. For example, a bed situated within a hot, poorly-ventilated environment can be uncomfortable to the occupant. Furthermore, even with normal air-conditioning, on a hot day, the bed occupant's back and other pressure points may remain sweaty while lying down. In the winter time, it is highly desirable to have the ability to quickly warm the bed of the occupant to facilitate the occupant's comfort, especially where heating units are unlikely to warm the indoor space as quickly. Therefore, a need exists to provide improved designs of adjustable (e.g., reclinable) and/or stationary climate-controlled bed assemblies.